


Ride the King's highway

by Chuzi025



Category: Rock Music RPF
Genre: Other, 吉姆莫里森/我, 性暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuzi025/pseuds/Chuzi025
Summary: 第一次写真人（土下座）
Relationships: Jim Morrison/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Ride the King's highway

第一次写吉姆莫里森，有点小紧张捏。  
但是我好喜欢他！  
Warning：略带有梦女视角  
正文：  
我不试图去理解你，我的小狮子。你也不要试图再让人群理解你。让他们去仰慕霓虹灯光浮动于上的肌肤，让他们去看他们能看到的事吧。别去试图启发凡人，他们无不是被驱逐，被流放，或是被钉在十字架上啊。

我的头对着他的脚。不需要多看，苍白脚背上青蓝的血管和他沉郁的孩子脸一样清晰地刻在我的脑中。诗人隐藏在床的另一头，有浑浊的密西西比河把我们分割开来。夹杂着泥沙的浪滚动着，振动，振动。这片浅薄幼稚的国土，它的母亲河打来浪头，不存在的水妖把你我都拉进河底。水妖是从苏格兰那儿带来的。原来属于美洲大陆的妖精都被赶尽杀绝了。

一丝不挂，不知廉耻。这是他们也是我们。很显然他意识到这一点，人类亘古的诅咒，并试图超脱出去。我在幻影和浓雾之间亲亲他的鼻梁，他的头发，狮子的鬃毛，让我抓紧你，顺着它们我能看到正在分娩的世界。我听他讲诗。

“我们不是我们，而是我们所看到的所听到的。”在河水中，我们共同抓着同一块浮板。我面对着他，他的眼睛沉静地燃烧，是谁塞进他眼眶里两只蝾螈。所有人都在沉沉浮浮。我恰好和他看中了同一根稻草。“所以说我们是相似的。”

我既不早熟也不早慧。我只是跟着他亦步亦趋，妄图看到他眼中的世界。他早已走出超过五千英里，把谎言和悲剧参得清清楚楚。过分的通透是危险的，上帝给他发了桨，给了他与浪搏斗的武器，却从未保证过赐他大福。

我说，这样很危险呐。那个时代的美国都沉醉在精神药物和酒精里。有人能因为听见塞壬的歌声而溺死，但美国更多的人是因为头发缠进排水孔里而丧命。我说呀，我们没法保证海下有什么，请你停一停吧。这些话都是徒劳。他的探索与挣扎是徒劳，我的劝阻也如此。这又是一个长远的束缚了。

预言家大多短命。匆匆碌碌是幸福的基石，因为我们被表面蒙蔽住，专注于花红柳绿便能免于其背后灰暗阴冷的折磨。然而蛇眼一旦看过更远的彼岸，则无可避免地得知更为遥远却无法避免的真相，于是智者惊恐。预言家更是把从谎言到死亡的路完完整整踏过，从表面到地下都对他毫无吸引力，于是他挣扎，他开拓，又避免不了回到老路上。愤怒的预言家被镣铐锁住，于是他咬破舌尖开始作诗。血液滴在荒原上，变成一颗火星。

我想我是柔弱而且胆怯的。我们手里都有桨。有些人不认识，有些人认识了不会使用。我没有力量挥舞它，坐在我对面的你用力冲向上游。我在想，假如你已经得知结局如何悲惨，那么这样去追寻它反而才使你安心？

让我们继续漂流一会儿吧。诗人，他像古希腊的一尊大理石雕像，斩开他的头颅，里面塞着松木，随时可以燃烧。他把松脂抛向众人：你们想要一些更伟大的东西，你们以前见所未见，对吗？我说是的，是的，是的，但你不要试图教给我们好吗？

他在暴雨中狂奔。我们龟缩在避雨棚里，幻想大海是否存在的时候，他已经看到陡峭的崖壁，他义无反顾地离去了。就连说“徒劳”二字也只是徒劳了。我眼含热泪。随他去吧。我永远做不到像你这样燃烧，我只能碰碰你，只能抚摸你的火焰。因为人与人之间是不能相互理解的。

我捧起你的头颅。你是柔软的，青涩的，也是暴烈的，炽热的。你说：“这样就足够了。”

FIN。


End file.
